marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thezoologist2008
Where are you getting those character templates?Ultrabountyhunter 05:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) suggestions After creating the article "Jack of Spades", I seem to be out of ideas. If you want an article created, please post any suggestions on my user talk. I will do my best to stick to whatever the article is. Thanks! (FYI, I won't be on all of the time, but I will be on every now and then)Obi-Wan Kenobody 20:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Zoo! Great to see you settling in here. If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask. I uploaded a new site logo today, can you think of something better? I was trying to make it look like the Marvel logo, but I don't know how great it really turned out. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll give it a shot. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::There it is! ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::What browser are you using? You have to clear your cache to see it. In firefox, it's ctrl-reload, in Internet Explorer this is how you do it. That way, the page will load again from scratch. :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Nice I saw the Zoologist. That is some nice artwork. You could definetly become a member of Marvel. The stories about him are good too. ThePrestiege 23:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) The Zoologist Award ThePrestiege has been awarded the Thezoologist2008 Zoologist Award, an award given by Thezoologist2008. Congratulations, true believer!! You can edit it. ThePrestiege 04:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Marvel Did you know that you could send your artwork into Marvel? You could get hired. Re: Cool! If you do publish the Zoologist, the comics probably won't make their way to my local newsagent, but if I ever see any I'll make sure I buy them! Creative idea too, by the way. :) Admin *Would you like to be an admin?--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 16:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Congrats. You are now Marvel Fanon's third admin! We should get rid of those inane categories like "blue eyes" and any links to them. They are kinda ridiculous. No offense if U made 'em.--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 17:34, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Y'mean, delete? There's a delete button at the top of the page..--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 17:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Why did you protect Zoologist?--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 13:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) *Hey, man, I think you should broaden your villainbase, so that not ALL the villains are ecology-based.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 02:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *you could make a villain made out of doll parts called the Doll or something...--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 19:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Botanist Just a comment on some of the Botanist's aliases... Fungus is its own Kingdom, not part of the plant kingdom. Just a fun fact!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 12:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) how do i add pictures with the correct liscense? I would ask Zakkoroen. He's the developer of this site. I'm not as technically savvy as he probably is. Sorry, wish I could help more<( World War III Hey Zoo, would you be interested in joining the World War III project? We really need more people.Ultrabountyhunter 04:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, what do you all need help with? --The Zoologist 04:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Basically we need people to act as a faction in the war or the head of their country. All head of government positions are open, and the countries that are still free for factions are the UK, Afghanistan, Russia and South Korea.Ultrabountyhunter 08:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There's a link to the main page on Elitolu's talk page.Ultrabountyhunter 08:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Tell me how to create a disambiguation page like this? ' http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Girl Hi, Hi, Hi 'Tell me how to create a disambiguation page like this? ' http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Girl RFyle11 13:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Need alittle help I can't put appearence and personality on my hero's page can ya help....teh character template won't let me...have a look and feel free to fix it if u'll fidn that easier than explaining My hero is Nomad, thanks for the help. delete page Hey. I decided to give up on my spider girl page a long time ago. Unless you or anyone else want to write in it yourself, please feel free to delete it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I Need an Admins Help To start, I was renaming my "Raven Darkholme (Earth-515)" page to "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" since her last name is actually spelled with the ö. However when I later went to search for the newlynamed page, "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" appeared, while the real page would not appear in the search bar. I have no idea why this happened. So, I was stupid enough to try to move the info from the real "invisible" page to the weird "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" page, and then I was going to rename it "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)", while making the real page into a different Earth-515 page "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)". However, the Karl Lykos page wouldn't appear in the search bar either. Again, I am dumbfounded. So I renamed the "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)" page to "Raven Darkhölme(Earth-515)" (accidentally without a space between Darkhölme and (Earth-515). As you can see I'm in over my head. So, I am turning to you to see if: 1. the erroneous "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" page can be deleted. 2. Have "Raven Darkhölme(Earth-515)" renamed to "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" (w/ a space after the last name). 3. Have the corrected "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" page appear in the search bar. 4. Have it so that I can later make a real "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)" page without it redirecting to a Mystique page. I apologize for all this hassle, and I will appreciate whatever help you can provide me. Topher5151992 17:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if you have been away from marvelfanon for awhile, which is fine. I understand the fact that we all have busy busy lives. I have even gone months without checking out my fanfics. So, I'm just stopping by to give you another nudge for help. If I don't hear from you soon, then I'll just ask one of the other admins for help. Topher5151992 05:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey zoologist, who are the admins here? can you please tell me ExtremeSSJ4 05:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) character template hey i'm a new user here and i need some help with the character template if you could help that would be great.MetalHead2000 15:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC)MetalHead2000 StanLee4Ever 04:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC)HeyStanLee4Ever 04:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mide if I use this to upload my fan made Spidey series hello this bladestream59266 can you help me on my character template. Question How do you make a Template Infobox of Reality (Earth numbers) like a Team Template Infobox and Character Template Infobox. RFyle11 (talk) 19:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, I wanted to know if I could join. I'd also like to chat later to get to know the site and to ask some questions. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man